


Mortal Hospital Solangelo AU

by vario23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm bad at tags, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Will Solace - Freeform, gayyy, nico do angelo - Freeform, nico is his bf, will is a hot doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vario23/pseuds/vario23
Summary: this isn't a "real fic" just a bunch of bullet points lol. i just had the idea and wanted to write it down so... yeah here it is :)this is my first "fic" so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated:))





	Mortal Hospital Solangelo AU

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this rlly cute thing on the plane so plz enjoy :)

headcannon   
solangelo mortal hospital au-  
* so basically   
* will is a really really hot doctor at the local hospital  
* not to mention a really young and talented one  
* anyways  
* everyone has the hots for him  
* bc this kid is seriously gorgeous  
* i mean,,, have you seen his freckles???  
* his beautiful golden hair??????  
* not to mention his beautiful melodious laugh   
* and and his super sweet personality   
* he's just a great guy  
* anyways   
* he has gotten asked out on multiple occasions  
* but has politely declined because he has a boyfriend   
* a certain hot italian boyfriend   
* who has beautiful honey brown eyes and raven black hair  
* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
* his name is nico,,, i'm talking about nico  
* he talks about nico a lot but no one really believes him   
* will tells them stories of nico traveling around the united states as an italian translator/interpreter   
* everyone thinks he's making him up  
* and will doesn't have any pictures of nico on his phone   
* because nico "doesn't like having his picture taken"  
* and they've never seen him  
* and his co-workers are like  
* "okay,,, sure,, buddy"  
* and it's almost like a hospital meme  
* like whenever someone can't find will  
* they're like  
* "oh he's probably with his boyfriend 'nico' hahaha"  
* little do they know  
* nico is in fact very real  
* and very hot  
* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
* but then  
* one day  
* will calls and says he'll be a bit late to work sounding really disheveled   
* and everyone is v confused and concerned  
* bc will is never late to work  
* he takes his job v seriously  
* anyways  
* as his co-workers, Kayla and Austin are outside eating lunch on their break  
* they see a motorcycle zooming into the parking lot  
* and it's will  
* holding tightly onto the waist of this olive-skinned boy in a leather jacket who is driving this motorcycle  
* so the motorcycle pulls up to the front of the hospital   
* and will hops off, quickly taking off his helmet  
* the olive skinned boy does the same  
* guess who it is  
* g u e s s f r e a k i n g w h o  
* it's that nico boy that will won't stop rambling about  
* he has the exact beautiful honey brown eyes that will says he does  
* shaggy black hair  
* fantastic muscles   
* the whole package  
* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
* anyways  
* so will gives him a peck on the lips and says "bye, love you neeks"   
* with that dashing smile of his, of course  
* nico returns the smile and drives off  
* and will dead on sprints into the hospital, not caring to glance at his co-workers  
* and Austin and Kayla are sitting there   
* completely dumbfounded   
* they have no idea what to do  
* ~flash forward a couple hours~  
* well, soon enough,  
* (courtesy of Austin and Kayla)  
* word gets around the hospital of who dropped will off  
* and that this "nico" of will's is in fact a real human being  
* will is silent the rest of the day and doesn't say anything  
* he looks very tired  
* and everyone doesn't know if they should talk to him or anything   
* but then  
* at the end of the day  
* Cecil  
* (the receptionist)  
* (and will's best friend at work)  
* goes up to him and was like  
* ???  
* "why were you so late??"  
* "and does this motorcycle guy by chance happen to be the nico that you never shut up about???"  
* and will just goes red in the face  
* and he stammers something about  
* "yeah... nico... got distracted... this morning"  
* and Cecil looses it  
* he's practically screaming at will  
* "so he is real!!!"  
* "why haven't i met him????"  
* "wait you got distracted this morning?? what do you mea-- oH WOW SO THATS WHAT YOU MEAN OKAY PLS DONT ELABORATE"  
* and will just sighs  
* still blushing like a maniac  
* and leaves   
* ~flash forward to the next day~  
* will is back at the hospital, working like usual  
* but he notices everyone staring and whispering   
* he knows what it's about  
* so after a couple hours of this will gets fed up with all of this and just  
* goes out into the hall   
* and screams  
* "YES!!! I WAS LATE TO WORK BECAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED BY MY BOYFRIEND, NICO, WHO IS IN FACT,, VERY REAL!!! OKAY????"  
* "AND YES,, IT WAS HIM WHO DROPPED ME OFF AT WORK YESTERDAY BC I MISSED THE BUS NOW PLZ STOP WHISPERING ABOUT IT THANK YOU"   
* and everyone just goes quiet   
* no one knows what to do or say  
* after about thirty seconds of awkward silence  
* the hospital door opens   
* and it's nico  
* everyone is now staring at him  
* and nico looks very uncomfortable   
* but nonetheless   
* he walks up to will and hands him a brown paper bag and says  
* "you forgot your lunch"  
* then gives will a quick kiss on the cheek  
* looks around at everyone awkwardly  
* sorta does this awkward wave thing  
* and just walks out  
* it's still silent  
* until  
* Cecil just snorts  
* and Austin and Kayla join in  
* and soon enough everyone is laughing   
* and will just sits down and blushes   
* burying his face in his hands  
* and eventually starts laughing with everyone   
* and then everything is all cleared up and happy yayyyy

so yeah  
i just randomly had this idea and had to write it down. i'm not too good at writing and this is my first thing so sorry if it's bad. also i had no idea how to end it so sorry i know the ending was absolute trash lmao. anywho thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
